cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
IZombie (2015 series)
iZombie (TV series; 2015 - ) Plot Summary The adventures of an (un)dead pathologist (Rose McIver) who helps the police solving the murders of the victims who end up on her autopsy table. Male Deaths *Kwesi Ameyaw (Episode 2.05: Love & Basketball - Mike Hayden) *David Anders (Episode 1.01: Pilot & Episode 2.14: Eternal Sunshine of the Caffeinated Mind - Blaine DeBeers) *Charles Andre (Episode 1.07: Maternity Liv - Mark Shepherd) *Matthew Kevin Anderson (Episode 1.03: The Exterminator - Wally Walker) *Paul Anthony (Episode 2.02: Zombie Bro - Speedy Pete) *Noah Beggs (Episode 2.09: Cape Town - Jerry Byrd) *Jacob Brkopac (Episode 2.19: Salvation Army - Cater Waiter) *Garrett Bullock (Episode 2.19: Salvation Army - Tatted Lab Tech) *Chris Burns (Episode 1.02: Brother, Can You Spare a Brain? - Hutch) *Rupert Clarke (Episode 2.13: The Whopper - Popeye Collier) *Thomas Clarke (Episode 2.13: The Whopper - Lonny Evans) *Dakota Daulby (Episode 1.13: Blaine's World - Tommy) *Braye Dial (Episode 2.19: Salvation Army - Head Waiter) *Greg Finley (Episode 2.09: Cape Town & Episode 2.19: Salvation Army - Drake Holloway) *Patrick Flewin (Episode 2.13: Corey 'Big Fish' Carp) *Ray Galletti (Episode 2.06: Max Wager - Harry Cole) *Chris Gauthier (Episode 1.06: Virtual Reality Bites - Simon Cutler) *Yani Gellman (Episode 2.04: Even Cowgirls Get the Black and Blues & Episode 2.05: Love & Basketball - Gabriel) *Robert Hansen (Episode 1.03: The Exterminator - Marvin Webster) *Jay Hindle (Episode 2.09: Cape Town - The Fog) *Bryce Hodgson (Episode 1.11: Astroburger - Scott Everhart & Episode 2.19: Salvation Army - Don Everhart) *Nick Hunnings (Episode 2.12: Physician, Heal Thy Selfie - Ink) *Manny Jacinto (Episode 1.04: Liv and Let Clive - Sammy Wong) *Bradley James (Episode 1.09: Patriot Braines - Lowell Tracey) *Hiro Kanagawa (Episode 1.13: Blaine's World - Lieutenant Suzuki) *Brad Kelly (Episode 1.13: Blaine's World - Zom-A) *Terence Kelly (Episode 2.01: Grumpy Old Liv - Wendell Gordon Gale) *Claude Knowlton (Episode 1.02: Brother, Can You Spare a Brain? - Javier Abano) *Chad Krowchuk (Episode 2.19: Salvation Army - Dr. Wyatt) *Colin Lawrence (Episode 2.18: Dead Beat - Janko) *Paul Lazenby (Episode 2.19: Salvation Army - Dick Guard) *Matthew MacCaull (Episode 1.10: Mr. Berserk - Sebastian Meyer) *Levi Meaden (Episode 1.12: Dead Rat, Live Rat, Brown Rat, White Rat - Nate) *Christopher Meyer (Episode 1.03: The Exterminator - Jerome) *Myron Natwick (Episode 2.06: Max Wager - Blaine's Grandpa) *Efosa Otuomagie (Episode 1.13: Blaines' World - Zom-B) *Julian Paul (Episode 2.05: Love & Basketball - Telly Levins) *Aleks Paunovic (Episode 1.13: Blaine's World - Julien Dupont) *Darryl Quon (Episode 1.13: Blaine's World - Luta) *Sean Owen Roberts (Episode 1.02: Brother, Can You Spare a Brain? - Dougie) *Raf Rogers (Episode 2.19: Salvation Army - Vlad) *Raymond Sammel (Episode 1.13: Blaine's World - Dr. Yeltsin) *Jason Simpson (Episode 2.19: Salvation Army - Howard) *David Starzyk (Episode 2.03: Real Dead Housewife of Seattle - Terrence Fowler) *Hugo Steele (Episode 2.12: Physician, Heal Thy Selfie - Chunk) *Houston Stevenson (Episode 2.02: Zombie Bro - Waspy Guy) *Justin Stone (Episode 2.07: Abra Cadaver - Syd Wicked) *Bradley Stryker (Episode 2.19: Salvation Army - Kenny) *Ben Sullivan (Episode 2.17: Reflections of the Way Liv Used to Be - Steve Walsh) *Markian Tarasiuk (Episode 2.10: Method Head - Jordan Mason Marsh) *Rob Thomas (Episode 2.19: Salvation Army - Rob Thomas) *Ronald Patrick Thompson (Episode 1.09: Patriot Brains - Everett) *Andre Tricoteux (Episode 2.19: Salvation Army - Chief) *Neil Webb (Episode 2.13: The Whopper - Vic Parisi) *Steven Weber (Episode 2.19: Salvation Army - Vaughn Du Clark) *Jonathan Whitesell (Episode 2.02: Zombie Bro - Chad Wolcoff) *Seth Whittaker (Episode 2.12: Physician, Heal Thy Selfie - Muggsy) Female Deaths *Enid-Raye Adams (Episode 1.07: Maternity Liv - Margo Shepherd) *Brandi Alexander (Episode 2.16: Pour Some Sugar, Zombie - Cassidy Kozlowski) *Stephanie Bennett (Episode 1.12: Dead Rat, Live Rat, Brown Rat, White Rat - Kimber Cooper) *Natasha Burnett (Episode 2.08: The Hurt Stalker - Regina Sumner) *Erica Cerra (Episode 1.08: Dead Air - Sasha Arconi) *Tanja Dixon-Warren (Episode 1.13: Blaine's World - Cissie) *Natalie Farrow (Episode 2.19: Salvation Army - Ginger) *Carrie Anne Fleming (Episode 2.14: Eternal Sunshine of the Caffeinated Mind - Candy) *Allyson Grant (Episode 2.04: Even Cowgirls Get the Black and Blues - Lacy Cantrell) *Ona Grauer (Episode 2.03: Real Dead Housewife of Seattle - Taylor Fowler) *Fiona Hogan (Episode 3.04: Wag the Tongue Slowly - Cheryl Warren) *Suzy Joachim (Episode 2.14: Eternal Sunshine of the Caffeinated Mind - Leslie Morgan) *Karin Konoval (Episode 2.08: The Hurt Stalker - Dr. Erving) *Leanne Lapp (Episode 2.15: He Blinded Me... With Science & Episode 2.19: Salvation Army - Rita) *Emily Maddison (Episode 4.12: You've Got to Hide Your Liv Away - McKenna) *Rose McIver (Episode 1.01: Pilot - Olivia Moore) *Hayley Marie Norman (Episode 2.17: Reflections of the Way Liv Used to Be - Bailey Barker) *Sunita Prasad (Episode 1.10: Mr. Berserk - Rebecca Hinton) *Sarah-Jane Redmond (Episode 1.02: Brother, Can You Spare a Brain? & Episode 1.6: Virtual Reality Bites - Jackie) *Jenna Romanin (Episode 2.09: Cape Town - Mary Contreras) *Anja Savcic (Episode 1.07: Maternity Liv - Emily Sparrow) *Kimberley Shoniker (Episode 3.05: Spanking the Zombie - Roxanne) *Bex Taylor-Klaus (Episode 1.13: Blaine's World - Teresa) *Tasya Teles (Episode 1.05: Flight of the Living Dead - Holly White) *Stephanie Van Dyck (Episode 1.10: Mr. Berserk - Adele) *Aliza Vellani (Episodes 1.01: Pilot & Episode 1.3 The Exterminator - Marcy) *Izabela Vidovic (Episode 4.11: Insane in the Germ Brain - Isobel) *Alexandra Voicu (Episode 1.01: Pilot - Tatiana) *Fiona Vroom (Episode 2.11: Fifty Shades of Grey Matter - Grace LeGare) Gallery Enid-Raye Adams-iZombie107 2.jpg|Enid-Raye Adams Stephaniebennettizombie.jpg|Stephanie Bennett Jenna Romanin-iZombie209.jpg|Jenna Romanin Category:TV Series Category:2015 TV series debuts Category:CW TV series Category:Horror Category:TV series based on comic books Category:Zombie apocalypse Category:RTE TV series Category:IGN Summer Movie Award Nominees